Varimathras
| Zugehörigkeit = Brennende Legion Horde (ehem.) | Klasse = | Position = Erzlord von Unterstadt (ehem.) | Lage = Antorus, der Brennende Thron (Argus) | Status = besiegt''Ultimate Visual Guide, S. 141 | Familie = Datei:IconSmall Dreadlord.gif Balnazzar (Bruder) Datei:IconSmall Dreadlord.gif Detheroc (Bruder) | WoWPedia = Varimathras }} '''Varimathras' zählte zu den Schreckenslord der Brennenden Legion.Arthas: Aufstieg des Lichkönigs, Kap. 21 Nach einem gescheiterten Putschversuch gegen Sylvanas unter seinem Kommando wurde er von den Streitkräften von Allianz und Horde geschlagen und zurück in den Wirbelnden Nether geschickt, wo er in Antorus für sein Versagen gefoltert wurde.Abenteuerführer, "Varimathras" Hintergrund Die Geburt des Lichkönigs (~8 nDP) thumb| Jahrtausende später spielte Tichondrius eine wichtige Rolle bei der Erschaffung und Kontrolle der Geißel. Als die Horde während des Zweiten Krieges besiegt wurde, scheiterte damit auch der Plan der Brennenden Legion, Azeroth zu erobern. Kil'jaeden hatte eine äußerst wertvolle Lektion gelernt: Die Horde war aufgrund interner Konflikte und Verrat gescheitert - was er brauchte war eine Armee, die gar nicht erst in der Lage sein würde, vom Willen der Legion abzuweichen. Alles, was er dazu brauchte, war ein mächtiger Geist, der im Gebrauch und in der Kontrolle von Magie geübt war und Ner'zhul erwies sich als geeigneter Kandidat.Chroniken, Bd. 3, S. 17 Als der ehemalige Schamane die sterbene Welt Draenor durch eines der unzähligen Portale verließ, wurde er augenblicklich von Kil'jaeden gefangengenommen. Die Legion folterte Ner'zhul auf unvorstellbare Weise. So wurde Ner'zhuls Geist am Leben gehalten während sein Körper schmerzhaft zerfetzt wurde. Eine Gruppe von Schreckenslords - Tichondrius, Balnazzar, Detheroc, Mal'Ganis und Varimathras - wechselte sich darin ab, Ner'zhul den grausigsten Qualen auszusetzen. Schon bald flehte der Orc darum, sterben zu dürfen und Kil'jaeden war bereit, ihm diesen Wunsch zu erfüllen, doch nur, falls er der Legion in völliger Unterwürfigkeit als neue Waffe diente: der Lichkönig war geboren.Jenseits des Dunklen Portals, Epilog.Die Geburt des Lichkönigs Dritter Krieg: Von der Legion zu den Verlassenen Varimathras und den Schreckenslords wurde Archimondes Niederlage am WeltenbaumNachtelfenkampagne 7: Götterdämmerung erst Monate später bewusst, als Arthas nach Lordaeron zurückkehrte, Archimondes Fall verkündete und sich als neuer König Lordaerons proklamierte. Sodann beschloss er, dass die Schreckenslords nicht mehr von Nöten seien, da die Legion geschlagen sei.Untotenkampagne 1: König Arthas Die Nathrezim verschwanden im Nebel Tirisfals, um untereinander die weitere Vorgehensweise zu beraten und beschlossen, sich an die rachsüchtige Banshee Sylvanas zu wenden, um einen Coup zu planen.Arthas: Aufstieg des Lichkönigs, Kap. 21 In den Ruinen der ehemaligen Hauptstadt Lordaerons stellten sie Arthas eine Falle, doch es gelang dem Todesritter zu entkommen. Während Arthas nach Nordend zog, überließ er Kel'Thuzad die Kontrolle über Lordaeron.Untotenkampagne 2: Die Flucht aus Lordaeron Nach Arthas' Rückzug suchte Varimathras Sylvanas erneut auf, und bot ihr eine Position in der Armee der Legion an, um bei ihrer neuen Weltordnung mitzuhelfen.Arthas: Aufstieg des Lichkönigs, Kap. 22 Sylvanas schlug das Angebot allerdings aus und schien nicht willens, ihre neugewonnene Freiheit sofort wieder aufzugeben. Stattdessen zog sie gegen die Schreckenslords ins Feld und Varimathras erklärte sie zu einem Feind der Brennenden Legion. Nachdem es der Bansheekönigin gelungen war, Varimathras' Armeen zu vernichten, bot er ihr im Gegenzug für sein Überleben seine Unterstützung an.Untotenkampagne 3: Die dunkle Lady So übermittelte Varimathras wichtige Informationen zu den Stützpunkten der weiteren Schreckenslords, Detheroc und Balnazzar, und half ihr dabei, ihre eigene Position zu festigen.Untotenkampagne 5: Der Sturz der SchreckenslordsUntotenkampagne 6: Eine neue Macht in Lordaeron Balnazzars Lager in der ehemaligen Hauptstadt Lordaerons wurde angegriffenWarcraft III Mission "A New Power in Lordaeron" indem sie ihn von zwei Seiten in die Mangel nahmen - Sylvanas' Armeen auf der einen Seite, Garithos' Streitkräfte auf der anderen. Balnazzar rief mittels dämonischer Portale nach Verstärkung doch musste sich letztenendes geschlagen geben. Er wurde von Sylvanas und Garithos in die Enge getrieben und Sylvanas verlangte von Varimathras, ihn umzubringen - als ultimativen Beweis seiner Loyalität ihr gegenüber. Varimathras' Begeisterung hielt sich in Grenzen, besagte doch der Kodex der Nathrezim dass sie niemals die Klinge gegen ihre eigenen Leute erheben würden. Allerdings schien er zumindest sein eigenes Leben für wichtiger zu erachten, und "tötete" seinen Bruder auf Order der Dunklen Lady hin.Balnazzars Tod scheint aber nur vorgetäuscht gewesen zu sein, da der Schreckenslord die Kontrolle über Saidan Dathrohan und somit den Scharlachroten Kreuzzug übernahm, was Varimathras wohl wusste. Nachdem die ehemalige Hauptstadt aus dem Griff der Geißel befreit worden war, bat Garithos Sylvanas nun "seine" Stadt zu verlassen. Sylvanas erwiderte diese "nette Geste" mit einem Befehl an Varimathras, er möge den Menschen umbringen, was dieser nur zu gerne tat und seinen Rang bei den Verlassenen festigte. Schliesslich half er ihr beim Aufbau ihrer neuen Heimat, der Unterstadt, und Sylvanas taufte ihre Untergebenen "Verlassene". Varimathras machte den Anschein als habe er seit jenem Tag Sylvanas bedingungslos gedient und arbeitete stetig daran, Unterstadt sicher zu halten gegen seine Feinde, inbesondere seine vorherigen Einwohner. Dass Varimathras sie bis dahin nicht betrogen hatte, konnte daran liegen dass sie einen enormen Trumpf im Ärmel hatte, welcher ihm dies untersagt hatte. Auf der anderen Seite gab es bereits Gerüchte darüber, Balnazzar sei noch am Leben und dass beide Schreckenslords zusammenarbeiten würden, um die Verlassenen zurück zur Brennenden Legion zu führen.Horde Player's Guide, S. 180 Varimathras hatte, als Erzlord von Unterstadt fast dieselben Befugnisse wie Sylvanas selbst, wobei es seit geraumer Zeit schon eine Bewegung unter den Verlassenen gab: jene welche Sylvanas folgten und jene welcher eher auf Varimathras' Seite standen. Freilich war dies zu jenem Zeitpunkt noch recht egal, da beide gemeinsam über Unterstadt herrschten. Sie vertraute ihm nie völlig, verliess sich aber darauf dass er ihr loyaler Untergebener sei.Horde Player's Guide, S. 154 Varimathras war für die Verteidigung Unterstadts zuständig, und seine Streitkräfte bewachten ganz Tirisfal um jeden zu eliminieren, welcher als potenzielle Gefahr angesehen werden konnte. Zudem beschäftigte er sich ausgiebig mit der Auslöschung des Scharlachroten Kreuzzuges.Lands of Conflict, S. 107-108 Sylvanas sollte sich enorm in dem Schreckenslord täuschen. Tatsächlich schien er regelmässig Kontakt zu seinem BruderAshbringer Comic: "Death is Contagious" sowie zu den Streitkräften der Geißel zu haben. Ein Kundschafter der Verlassenen, Kalasan, kam in den Besitz von verräterischen Dokumenten welche auf einen Kontakt zu Stratholme sowie Kel'Thuzad hindeuteten, und wollte jene Dokumente der Dunklen Lady überbringen. Als er allerdings in den Thronsaal stürmte, wurde ihm schmerzlich bewusst, dass sich dort nur Varimathras aufhielt. Als er eifrig berichtete, was er herausgefunden hatte, schloss Varimathras die Türen.Horde Player's Guide, S. 153 Die Pforte des Zorns Die mannigfaltigen Spekulationen über Varimathras' Treiben hatten nun ein Ende gefunden. Tatsächlich folgte ihm ein gewisser Anteil der Verlassenen, wie bereits spekuliert. Gemeinsam mit Großapothekar Putress hatte er einen Überraschungsangriff auf sowohl Horde wie Allianz und Geißel"Death to the Scourge, and death to the living!" an der Pforte des Zorns geplant.http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=OQzuyMv2CyQ In Unterstadt tobte währenddessen schon ein Bürgerkrieg, in welchem Varimathras schliesslich geschlagen und in den Wirbelden Nether geschickt wurde und Sylvanas die Kontrolle erneut übernahm. Anmerkungen Kategorie:Nathrezim Kategorie:NSCs (Dämonen) Kategorie:Brennende Legion Kategorie:Dritter Krieg Kategorie:Verlassene Kategorie:Antorus